Overdue Promotion
by Marymel
Summary: Jackson, Morgan and the team surprise Greg with a promotion.


**Jackson is my original character, but I don't own CSI. If I did, there would've been more Greg in the finale. :)**

 **I thought it was about time to give Greg a long overdue promotion. He _had_ been there from the very first, after all. In my story Where We Should Be, I wrote that Nick returned to Vegas to run the Grave Shift and promoted Greg and Sara to co-assistant supervisors. So I thought I should write a story where Greg gets the promotion. Of course, Jackson would want to celebrate with his daddy! So here's what I came up with. Hope you enjoy...and pretty please review!**

Greg had to admit the new Grave Shift team was settling in very well. He loved working with his wife Morgan, and they both loved having their great friends Catherine Willows and Nick Stokes back in Vegas. Even with the loss of Finn and losing D.B. to the FBI, Greg had to admit things were good.

"Hey, G?" Nick called from his office as Greg was going over a file with Lindsey.

"What's up?"

"I need you in my office, now!"

"Be right there." Greg shut the folder as he and Lindsey headed to Nick's office. They were great friends, but Greg wondered why the new Grave Shift supervisor needed to see him. "What do you suppose that's about?" he asked Lindsey. The young CSI simply shrugged.

Greg walked in to find Morgan and their son Jackson with Ecklie, as well as the new lab director Catherine Willows. "What's up?" Greg asked suspiciously.

Nick smiled softly. "Like Catherine once said to me...something that's long overdue."

Greg relaxed some when he saw everyone smiling softly. "O...K. What's up? Is Sara okay?"

"Yeah," Nick said. "Just got a text from her and Grissom. They said they miss everyone."

"Good," Greg said with a smile.

Nick nodded, then smiled at Jackson sitting in the chair at his desk. "You know, big guy, your dad's a really good scientist."

"Yeah!" Jackson happily agreed.

"And we're all very proud of him," Catherine added. Morgan and Conrad nodded.

Greg smirked. "So...what's going on?"

Nick sighed quietly and smiled. "Well...as soon as Sara gets back, you'll have to share it with her. But you've earned this, Greggo." The Texan smiled at his great friend. "I am promoting you. You are now one of the assistant supervisors on Grave."

"Yeah!" Morgan said with a big smile. Lindsey clapped and said, "All right!"

Greg smiled and laughed. "Seriously?!"

"You've earned it," Conrad said.

"Yeah," Catherine agreed. "We're all really proud of you!"

Jackson climbed off the chair and rushed into Greg's arms. "Congratulations, daddy!"

"Oh, thanks Jacks," Greg said as he hugged his son. He smiled at his CSI family. "Seriously, thank you."

"I'm really proud of you," Morgan said as she kissed Greg's cheek.

"Me too!" Jackson said with a big smile.

Greg raised an eyebrow. "You knew about this, Jacks?"

"Yep! Mama an' Uncle Nicky told me!"

Morgan laughed softly. "I just told him when I picked him up from school this afternoon. Dad and Nick and Catherine told me this morning."

"Daddy, I never kept a secret that long before," Jackson said with a smile.

"Wow," Greg said with a soft laugh. "It's exhausting, huh?"

"Yep!"

Everyone laughed softly. "Well..." Conrad said. "Jackson, how about we treat the new assistant supervisor to some cake?"

Greg raised his eyebrows as Jackson said, "Yeah! Daddy, Aunt Catrin got you a cake!"

"She did?" Greg asked his giggling son.

"Yeah! It's chocolate! Come on!" Jackson wriggled out of Greg's arms and pulled him towards the door.

Nick laughed and patted Greg's shoulder. "Seriously, you deserve it. You've come a long way."

"Thank you," Greg said with a smile.

"Daddy, your cake is in the break room," Jackson impatiently said. "You gotta have the first piece!"

"So you can get the second one?" Greg asked with a grin.

"YES!" Jackson said. He pulled his father to the break room as their extended family followed.

Greg smiled as Morgan and Catherine pulled the small cake out of the refrigerator. "Wow!" Greg said as he saw the chocolate and vanilla cake. "Thank you, guys."

"You've earned it," Lindsey said as she hugged Greg. "Congrats."

Catherine handed Greg his piece of cake. "Jackson said you should have extra frosting."

Greg smiled and thanked her. "I think I'll give my extra frosting to him."

"Okay!" Jackson happily said. Catherine laughed softly as she handed Jackson his slice of cake. "Thank you, Aunt Catrin!"

"You're welcome, honey," she said. Her eyes shone with love and pride as she watched her daughter and their extended family.

Greg sat on the couch and pulled Jackson onto his lap as their co-workers filed in. Everyone agreed Greg had come so far as a CSI and deserved the promotion.

Jackson happily ate his cake and quickly got frosting all over his mouth. "Daddy, I glad you got your pomotion."

"You're glad I got my promotion, Jacks?" Greg asked with a smile.

"Yeah. You're a good scientist, an' they gave you a very good cake!"

Greg had to smile at his happy son and family. "Well, thank you, Jacks. I like the cake, too. But you know what the best part is?"

"What?"

"I get to share this with you."

Jackson smiled a frosting-filled smile at his father. "I like it too! An' when Aunt Sara an' Uncle Gil get back, we can have some cake for them!"

Greg laughed softly. "That's a great idea."

Morgan smiled as she sat next to her husband and son. "I'm really proud of you," she told Greg.

"Thank you," Greg said as he kissed Morgan's cheek.

"Mama, we gotta do this again when Aunt Sara comes back!" Jackson happily said.

"Well, of course!" Morgan agreed.

"Cause she's a good scientist too! An' she might like some cake."

Greg and Morgan laughed softly and hugged their happy son. "Yes, she would," Greg said. He smiled softly as he chatted with his son and CSI family. He really did love his job, and looked forward to Sara and Grissom coming back. Even with everything the lab had been through, he knew they were in a good place. And he looked forward to starting his new job as assistant supervisor.

Jackson looked up at Greg. "Know what, daddy?"

"What?"

"I proud of you!"

Greg smiled softly. "Well, thank you, Jacks."

Jackson smiled. "An' you a good scientist, an' you have a very important job...even without the cake!"

Greg and Morgan laughed softly. "But the cake makes it better, huh?" Greg asked.

"Mm-hmm!" Jackson said as he took another mouthful. "I love cake, but I love you more, daddy!"

"Me too," Morgan said as she and Jackson hugged Greg.

"I love you both more than all the cake in the world," Greg said. He couldn't wait to start this new chapter, and loved that his family was with him all the way.

 **The End.**


End file.
